The Darkest Nights
by Jakarie
Summary: Short sonfic about Jade and her daughter dealing with the loss of Tori.


**So I've been on vacation from work since Sunday, but just now getting around to doing some writing. As always reviews/constructive criticism appreciated. Song used is The Darkest Nights by As I Lay Dying.**

_For so long I have felt alone_

_Content to live with unrest_

_Longing faded into countless nights_

_That buried my weary heart_

_But You brought an end_

_To this dead hour_

_And meaning to a calloused life_

"Mommy?" Jade drowsily turned over in her bed to look in the doorway and spotted her little girl standing there clutching a blanket and a very worn down teddy bear. "hmm what is it sweetie? Have another bad dream?" Jade asked as she scooped the little girl in her arms and tucked her in bed beside her. The little girl snuggled in and stared at Jade for a moment and said "yeah, it wasn't really a bad dream though, I dreamed of mama a-and we were at the park playing with you and aunt Cat. It was a really good dream but then it ended and I woke up..and..I remembered mama isn't here anymore..I miss her mommy."

_Held in Your arms_

_But too far from my heart_

Jade looked at the tear stained eyes of her daughter and tried her best not to cry herself. Every time she looked into her daughters eyes she saw Tori. At barely four years old Evelyn (named after Tori's late grandmother) was the spitting image of Tori, right down to the cheek bones. Holding back her own tears Jade hugged Evelyn closer and whispered "I know baby, I do to. But mama wouldn't want us to cry about her being gone remember? She told us both before she went to heaven that she only wanted us to think of happy memories of her and to know that she'd be up there singing with the angels." Evelyn nodded her head and looked up to Jade and said "I know mommy, think only happy things. I try..I try really hard like mama told me to but…sometimes I just cant keep the sad thoughts away.." Jade smiled sadly and stroked the hair out of Evelyn's eyes. "I know what might help" Sitting up against the headboard of the bed Jade picked Evelyn up and sat her in her lap and started softly singing Make It Shine in her daughters ear. Evelyn smiled softly as memories of Tori singing that same song with her and dancing around the living room.

_These thoughts_

_Will carry me_

_Through the darkest nights_

_While your eyes rest in mine_

At the end of the chorus Jade looked down and smiled as she realized Evelyn had fallen asleep. She gently laid her down on the bed and tucked her under the covers and quietly slipped out of the room. Jade made it as far as the living room before the dam broke and she started quietly sobbing. After a few moments Jade composed herself and glanced up at the ceiling and whispered "happy thoughts huh Vega? Leave it to you to try to make people try to stay happy no matter how dark the night gets. You were always such a big fucking ray of sunshine…that's what I miss most about you. No matter how sour my mood would get you always waltzed in with those beautiful eyes of yours beaming and somehow change anyones mood." Fighting back more tears Jade decided to attempt to honor her late wifes wishes and began thinking about happier times. Immediately the first memory that popped in her head was the time Tori had first asked her out on a date.

_I remember the way you looked at me_

_And the way you drew_

_Drew me close_

_With one deep sigh_

_Scattering pieces of my_

_My restless mind_

_Forgetting all that we have left behind_

Flashback

Jade sat at their usual table in the asphalt café and was cutting her mystery meat into a human shape so she could then stab it with her knife repeatedly. Smiling as she continued to stab she noticed someone staring at her out of the corner of her eye. Glancing up she saw it was Tori and said "What Vega? Does my "meat" murder bother you?" Tori smiled and shook her head saying "Nah Jade I'm used to your odd ways of entertaining yourself. Just thought it was cute." Jade glared at Tori and leaned over the table getting in her face and said "cute? Did you just use my name and the word cute in the same sentence? I should start stabbing you instead." Jade smirked expecting Tori to cower in fear or at least try to take it back but instead she was met with a tap on the nose. Jade looked at her shocked before Tori said "Your also cute when your trying to be intimidating Jade. Speaking of dating..heh see I made a pun, anyway I wanna go on a date. I think dinner at Nozu then maybe a movie. I'll pick you up at seven ok?" Glancing quickly at her phone Tori stood up from the table and said "ooh gotta go, need to grab some stuff for my next class" and with that Tori quickly went inside leaving a stunned Jade sitting by herself with her mouth hanging open.

Cat came skipping up to the table and gently closed Jade's mouth. She then whispered in Jades ear "I take it from that expression Tori finally asked you out?" Jade only nodded and stared at Cat with a shocked expression. Cat smiled and said 'good, for a while there I thought I was going to have to play matchmaker for you two goofballs. Have fun on your date Jadey!" And with that Cat skipped off towards the building. A smirk slowly formed on Jade's lips and she said "damn, who knew Vega had the balls to pull something like that and walk away. There may be hope for her yet." Jade stood up and strode purposely towards the school with a rare full blown smile plastered on her face.

End Flashback

Jade sat in the dark of her living room with tear stained cheeks but sporting a big grin on her face glancing up towards the ceiling again she whispered "well Vega, you did it again. Even when your not here you still manage to do the impossible and make me smile. Evelyn is the same way. All I have to do is look in her eyes and your light still shines through." Getting up from the couch and making her way back to her bedroom Jade glanced up at the ceiling one last time and said "keep the happy thoughts coming baby, Evelyn and and I are going to need them." Jade then silently crept back into her room and snuggled in bed next to her daughter.

_These thoughts_

_Will carry me_

_Through the darkest nights_

_While your eyes rest in mine_


End file.
